1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Background Art
There have been known a light emitting device having a plurality of light emitting elements which are arranged on a flexible substrate member (see JP2011-228602A). In JP2011-228602A, a roll-to-roll method is adopted, in which while unwinding a flexible substrate member from a roll, a plurality of light emitting elements are arranged on the flexible substrate, and then the flexible substrate is rewind into a roll. Such a rewound light emitting device can facilitate handling in storage and in transportation.